random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: List of Objects
Whilst most of the objects used in Story Arc Forum Fight are shared with Random Forum Forum Fight, Some of the objects are exclusive to Story Arc Forum Fight instead. This page lists those objects and categorizes them based on who introduced them. Some of the listed objects are legendary (or soon-to-be-legendary) weapons that are known throughout multiple planets, galaxies, or even universes. Oiniteoderfla12's Objects *'The Community: Arguably one of the most powerful objects introduced in SAFF, The Community is a weapon designed to fire off ''every. Single. Attack made in SAFF up to that point, including the universal destruction attacks. It was accidentally activated by Sonar, and it quickly destroyed the universe afterwards, leaving little time for the heroes (and villains) to escape. **On Chapter 8, the Community had been repaired, but nerfed by Providence to prevent the Community from firing any of the Universal Annihilation attacks. At the same time, it had been buffed to fire all attacks at once. **Attacks from the Creators, Anti-Creators, and the Supreme Weapons are unable to be used by The Community, thus placing them above this weapon. *'Way-Back Machine: ''A fourth-wall item (and metaphysical) used to rollback the plot to a specific point if it gets messed up. No one knows of it's existence. **No one, under any circumstances, can be able to sense the Way-Back Machine, as it is beyond the fourth wall. Even if characters, such as Necrozma or TimewornKaiju break the fourth wall, they still cannot detect it. **The Way-Back Machine's plot reversal effect will only affect everything that is part of the main plot. ***For instance, if TimewornKaiju was recruiting villains, but not interfering with a main battle, for example, 404 found VS Alpha654, only the 404 VS Alpha654 battle would be reversed, but not Timeworn recruiting villains. SnufflesTheDog's Objects *'The Elemental Surge: '''The Source of Snuffles' powers. Once known as The Crystal of Life, it was created by the creators of the SAFF multiverse to keep life in balance, but it was later repurposed into control over the basic forces of the multiverse and the universes within, including life. It is unknown how Snuffles came to possess the gemstone- even he doesn't know. *'The Cataclysm Machine:' Another highly destructive machine that predates the multiverse itself. When activated, it will destroy the multiverse entirely, so I suggest you stay away from this thing... If you're evil though, go for it 404 found's Objects * '''Infinite Engine:' This strange artifact, created by esoteric magic whose methods are lost to time, can create matter using a disproportionately small amount of energy. This effectively violates the first rule of thermodynamics. Its creation power increases in an exponent-tower format. For example, on Day 1 the IE can barely produce a can of beans but by Day 30 it can produce entire Star Dreadnoughts in under an hour. However, the creation power goes logarithmic after a certain point. This means that the Infinite Engine cannot create universes, Creators or Anti-Creators. ** The Infinite Engine, though fulfilling a similar role as Novus does, is very different. While Novus can only create objects one at a time, the Infinite Engine is capable of creating many things at once. However, the Infinite Engine must be given an instance of an object to be broken down and inspected before it can create this object, while Novus can create anything without being informed of its composition beforehand. In addition, Novus does not require any energy input for an energetic output - whilst the Infinite Engine seems like it can break e=mc2, Novus can actually do just that. ** And unfortunately, Novus is capable of creating Infinite Engines. The converse (IE making Novus) is false. Scientedfic's Objects *'Excalibur:' The legendary Sword in the Stone. In Story Arc, its standard form is a stone sword that looks like it could be destroyed by a stronger sword, but it can change forms into any kind of weapon, depending on the wielder's imagination. Only the chosen may wield this sword. The previous Wielder was Scientedfic, who died by the hands of Injustice Superman. The current Wielder is Jonas Kim, who was an ordinary teenager before he stumbled upon the legendary sword during a school tour. Said to be the most powerful weapon, especially when it's in the hands of someone with great imagination. *'Pridwen:' The Shield of the Stone and the defensive counterpart of Excalibur. Its standard form is a shield made of stone that looks like it's incapable of blocking a cannonball without shattering into pieces, but like the Excalibur, it can change forms into any kind of defense, depending on the wielder's imagination. Whoever wields the Excalibur will be given the Pridwen as well. Like Excalibur, only the chosen may wield this shield. *'White Lantern Ring:' One of the legendary weapons. It is said to be one of the strongest weapons in the universes. Granted by life itself. Allows the wearer to fly and to resist any radioactivity and toxins. The wearer can also create hard light constructs based on their emotions, their imagination, and their will to live. They regularly communicates with The Entity, the giver and maker of all life. *'The Infinity Gauntlet:' Instantly makes the wearer a universal threat once all of the 6 Infinity Stones are inserted. The gauntlet currently belongs to Thanos, who has inserted all Infinity Stones into it. **'Space Stone'. **'Mind Stone'. **'Reality Stone'. **'Power Stone'. **'Time Stone'. Also happens to be one of the Cataclysmic Keys that are used to power up the Cataclysm Machine. **'Soul Stone'. Brown Eevee's Objects *''The Diamond Exoplanet'': The Diamond Exoplanet, named so by the scientists of Earth, is a diamond planet in a mysterious place of space with no other planets. The Diamond Exoplanet is about 84.3 times bigger than Earth and its gravity is about as normal as Earth's gravity. A single day lasts 25.71 hours and a year lasts 497 days. The planet is made up of 0 continents, which make up 0% of the planet's landmass. Approximately 0 moons orbit the planet as well as orbits no sun. The Material that the planet is made of is 100% pure diamond. To the observers of Earth, The Diamond Exoplanet's value is currently $26.9 Nonillion (26.9 ^ 30). With just a crate full of the planet's pure diamonds, It can solve Earth's recurring debts for 45 years. *''God's Eye'': The God's Eye is able to hack any type of technology using a camera and presumably, satellite tracking. It feeds information gathered back to its user "under four minutes or less" to use to their whims. The God's Eye works at its best when it's close enough to its target to track, but can locate any given person at great distances. The God's Eye, however, is not impervious to being comprised by another hacking device or hacker. *''NordVPN'': NordVPN routes all user's internet traffic through a remote server run by the service, this way hiding their IP address and encrypting all incoming and outgoing data. For encryption, NordVPN uses the OpenVPN and IKEv2/IPsec technologies in its applications. NordVPN uses NGE (Next Generation Encryption) in IKEv2/IPsec, which is the default protocol in the apps for macOS and iOS. The ciphers used to generate Phase 1 keys are AES-256-GCM for encryption, coupled with SHA2-384 to ensure integrity, combined with PFS (Perfect Forward Secrecy) using 3072-bit Diffie Hellmann keys. NordVPN apps for Windows and Android use AES-256-CBC encryption with a 2048-bit key. NordVPN has desktop applications for Windows, macOS, and Linux as well as mobile apps for Android and iOS. In June 2018, the service launched an application for Android TV. subscribers also get access to encrypted proxy extensions for Chrome and Firefox browsers. Each subscriber is allowed to use the service on up to 6 devices at the same time. Apart from the primary VPN functionalities, NordVPN also provides an optional feature called "CyberSec", which checks websites' DNS records in malware databases before allowing users to access them. *''Total Codex'': The Total Codex is an ancient artifact tome, possibly created by the Callieach, that has the past, present and future written into it's pages. It was one of the artifacts that Connacht had hidden to ensure that the dark would never be able to use. At some point in history, it ended up in the city of Covenant in the west. there it would stay, even when the city was razed during the Great War. *''The Anti-Life Equation'': The Anti-Life Equation is a fictional mathematical equation appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. In Jack Kirby's Fourth World setting, the Anti-Life Equation is a formula for total control over the minds of sentient beings, that is sought by Darkseid, who, for this reason, sends his forces to Earth, as he believes part of the equation exists in the subconscious. *''Maxwell's Notebook'': Thanks to the world-altering powers of that magic notebook, Maxwell is essentially the most powerful being in all of gaming. This was perhaps debatable after the release of the original Scribblenauts since the notebook was only able to conjur forth people, places, and things into the environment, but after its sequel there was no room for debate. Sure, being able to spawn God himself on a whim was pretty damned impressive, but things really got cranked up to 11 with the addition of adjectives in Super Scribblenauts. **Once Maxwell's Notebook was given the ability to alter the very nature of anything in existence (whether or not it brought said thing into the world in the first place), it became the most overpowered item in gaming bar none. Just think about what this unfathomably dangerous notebook is capable of: **Somebody or something being problematic? Apply "dead" or "nonexistent" adjectives to them. Poof. Simple as that. Guess what, bad guy, you don't exist anymore. **Dangers abound? Apply "invincible fast flying" to yourself and become an unstoppable force. **Feeling a bit nihilistic? Spawn "armageddon" or "tsunami" and watch the world dissolve around you. Thanos himself would submit to Maxwell's will given that the notebook was in-hand. **Want to ruin someone's entire life with the flick of your pencil? Walk up to a random person and apply "blind," "deaf," and "motionless." Say hello to your new eternally tortuous existence and insanity. **For god's sake the list could go on forever. In the original game you were tasked with spawning things into the environment to use for solving puzzles, but the addition of adjective manipulation made everything insane. Oh, a little kid is sad? Sure, you could spawn an ice cream cone and give it to him, but why do that when you can straight up just apply "happy" to him? Boom, done. Hey kid, you're happy now. You're welcome. *''Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer'': The Wrath Hammer is a maul of prodigious size, a long-handled hammer with a heavy metal head. It is similar in appearance and function to a modern sledgehammer but is sometimes shown as having a spear-like spike on the fore-end of the shaft. Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer is far larger than historical mauls, such that its sheer mass would be massively unwieldy to anyone not possessing superhuman strength. The emperor is able to use the colossal weapon to devastating effect, as can be seen in the battle before the Pyramid of Argus, where he sent numerous opponents flying through the air with single blows. Shao Kahn wields his Wrath Hammer in all his appearances. *''Sword of Triton'': The Sword of Triton is a legendary broadsword. Unique among other swords, this weapon possesses a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade that narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, a jeweled hilt. Holding far more power than meets the eye, the Sword of Triton channeled mystical unearthly powers. According to legend, this infamous blade was forged by the sea deity Triton himself in the lost city of Atlantis. One of the three sapphires of Triton was embedded in this sword, granting the sword its power to bring dead matter to life. This power was used on everything associated with ships at sea, including their rigging and sails, and move according to the will of whomever wielded it. Anyone brandishing the sword would rule the ship, controlling the vessel to do his indomitable will. Other Information is Unknown XXPhoenix888's Objects * Blade of Justice: '''A 3m long, glowing blue blade that is well known across multiple universes. It is a reference to the Geometry Dash level with the same name. It grants the user multiple abilities that can be used to defeat enemies easily. Even on its own, the Blade does a large amount of damage, being able to clear large swathes of enemies effortlessly. It even was designed to sense evil; any evil person would be shocked by it, due to the electricity stored within it. The Blade can be used as a flying device, or a projectile launcher. Other Objects * '''Phantom Ruby: A weird ruby which distorts reality and acts as an anchor of a mysterious and incredibly powerful Anti-Creator. *'The 24 Supreme Weapons:' The most powerful creations ever made by mortals, and are a key to defeating the Anti-Creators, and maybe even the Creators themselves. They cannot be permanently destroyed—even when shattered or deactivated, they can be easily repaired, and are unaffected by the process of multiversal recreation, and they are often brought up as an example of how much of a threat mortals actually possess to the Creators. **They can be wielded by both mortals and Anti-Creators alike, but not the Creators. And multiple Supreme Weapons (that don't share the same Greek letter as their classification) are unable to be wielded by the same person. Their codenames are based on the Greek Alphabet. All of them are required to be versatile like a Swiss Army Knife, and have a maximum power that spans multiple universes. *#'The Alpha Weapon: Novus — The Forge'. A giant gold and grey piston. Whilst not the most visually stunning of the Supreme Weapons, Novus is by far one of the most powerful. Rather than being bound by e=mc2, Novus can create anything with identifiable blueprints, and many things without, with no regard for matter. It has even recreated many one-of-a-kind artifacts, bound and otherwise, although it is unable to recreate the uninhibited power of any of the other Supreme Weapons or the Cataclysmic Keys. Can be shrunk in order to be fit in someone's pocket. Although currently in a state of disrepair, Novus remains somewhat operational—all that has to be done to repair it just might be to turn it off and on again... *#*Current wielder: Artificer Joules. *#'The Beta Weapon: Ancora — The Claw.' A flying claw strong enough to bring even the most powerful gods down to their knees. Created to completely constrict a person's strength or magic by tying down the victim, Ancora was designed as the ultimate weapon to bring down the Creators to a state where they could be vulnerable to even the weakest of attacks. It is considered one of the more pacifistic Supreme Weapons as the claw itself cannot harm or deal any sort of damage, only restrain. Like the Infinity Blade, Ancora can be wielded by good and evil entities alike and does not discriminate between the two, which can render it quite dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands. Currently however, it appears to have completely vanished from existence due to mysterious reasons, having been missing for thousands of years. No one knows where it is. *#*Current wielder: None, *#'The Gamma Weapon: Beam of Absolute Destruction — The Ray Gun.' Also known by its acronym, B.A.D., it can only be used by those who are a villain, currently or formerly. It can fire any kind of rays, and it can utilize any kind of modifications. It can also be used to fire a powerful electromagnetic pulse that can disable any electronics, except for itself. It is guarded by a group of heroes, determined to keep it out of reach of any villain—past, present or future. *#*Current wielder: None. *#'The Delta Weapon: Echa — The Wand.' A wand that has the ability to change someone's state of mind, morality, and other similar things to whatever the wielder wishes it to be. This can directly affect important things about them, such as ideology, motives, personality, etc. Despite at first not looking like a very harmful item, Echa can cause more destruction than most of the direct Supreme Weapons if used right. Echa does not discriminate between good and evil, so it can be a very powerful force if used by evil. After a disaster involving its first use, it vanishes, and nobody knows where it is. *#*Current wielder: None. *#'The Epsilon Weapons: Excalibur and Pridwen — The Longsword and the Shield.' Legendary weapons of the Arthurian Legend, their standard forms are made of stone, which conceals their true power—imagination. Through their wielder's imagination, they can turn into any weapon (Excalibur) or any defense (Pridwen) that isn't one of the Supreme Weapons. They can also turn into an object of inconceivable power, provided that the wielder can bring it into existence via their imagination. *#*Current wielder: Jonas Kim. *#'The Zeta Weapon: Heart of the Elements — The Crystal.' The origin of the Elemental Surges. Just like the Elemental Surges, the Heart of the Elements can bond with a mortal in order to give them mastery over elements. The Elemental Heart will turn into a cloud of gas, then fuses with the mortal's heart, and the only way to retrieve the Heart of the Elements is the death of the wielder, or through an intricate extraction process. The Heart of the Elements gives its wielder mastery of every element, including traditional ones, or the ones in the Periodic Table, or even inconventional ones like candy. *#*The Heart of the Elements allows the utilization of elemental powers, summon elemental beings of various kinds and varying power, and transformation into elemental forms. It can also utilize hybrid elements, such as fire/ice. *#*Current wielder: Eliza Strobel. *#'The Eta Weapon: Arondight — The Claymore.' This sword was first wielded by Lancelot, it is currently waiting for a new wielder to pick it up. It has the powers of light, heat, and life. It resides near the core of Thaumiel, the homeworld of the angels, where it is guarded by Empress Ereve, who can hand out the sword to a chosen one once they prove their worth. *#*Current wielder: None. *#'The Theta Weapon: Durandal — The Falchion.' This sword was first wielded by Roland, it is currently waiting for a new wielder to pick it up. It has the powers of darkness, coldness, and death. It is guarded by Ceaseless, the powerful dark elemental who represents the good side of the darkness. It resides in Nocturnus, the domain of Ceaseless inhabited by intimidating, but ultimately good, dark entities. Ceaseless will give the sword to those who managed to best him, a ranged weapon user, with pure melee combat. *#*Current wielder: None. *#'The Iota Weapon: Newtonium Force — The Bracelets.' Grants the wielder absolute dominion over the four fundamental forces: Gravity, electromagnetism, strong interaction, and weak interaction. In addition, it also has the ability to produce a purple tractor beam, which can then be used to grab onto or pull objects, as well as swing off others. *#*Current wielder: Rena. *#'The Kappa Weapon: Stake of the Impaler — The Dagger.' Looks like a perfectly normal knife, except it's not. It can pierce through anything, and it can take superpowers from anything that got directly destroyed/killed with it, and transfer them into its wielder. These powers will persist even if the wielder no longer wields the weapon. *#*Current wielder: Kira Saiko. *#'The Lambda Weapon: Chaos Incinerator — The Plasmathrower.' Forged by unknown hands in a universe long since destroyed, the Chaos Incinerator possesses the unparalleled ability to purge all forms of Chaos from any and all matter its cleansing flame touches. Upon touching its flames, non-living material is purified of its corruption while corrupted biomass is disintegrated in a fiery death. *#*Materials that has been cleansed by its flame (which has a range defined only by the wielder's vision) resists corruption by Chaos and allows for virtuous energy to flow back. Its destructive effects does not apply to virtuous entities, and instead acts as a source of healing. However, due to the definition of Chaos as defined by the ones who forged this weapon, certain morally ambiguous targets might not be destroyed by its purging flame. *#*Current wielder: None. *#'The Mu Weapon: Dominator's Armor — The Helmet.' An armor that can change its appearance at the wearer's will. Its true form is a horned helmet that obscures the entire face. It grants the wearer the ability to change their own size as big or as small as they want, and it also allows the wearer to time travel. In addition to changing its own appearance at will, it can also change the appearance of the person who wears the armor. It grants the wielder 4 versatile powers at a time, depending on the current appearance of the armor. *#*Current wielder: The Dominator (identity and gender unknown). *#'The Nu Weapon: OneShot — The Bow.' This weapon can bypass all limitations and instantly kills an enemy. But there is a twist in using this weapon: If you miss the shot, you can never try to kill the enemy with this weapon ever again. If you successfully hit the enemy but they end up with an extremely little amount of HP, you can still never try to kill the enemy with this weapon ever again. This weapon is exactly what it says on the tin. *#*The weapon has a mind of its own—it knows who you are trying to kill, and the string of the bow stiffens if you are trying to kill an enemy you have failed to kill with this weapon. In very rare cases, it even goes against your will and purposefully misses the shot, or stiffens the string. *#*Current wielder: None. *#'The Xi Weapon: Anathema — The Scepter.' A magic scepter that specializes in curses and hexes, which can be anything the wielder can think of. Possible curses include: Extremely bad luck, turning someone ugly or transforming them or a hideous beast, inflicting a wound that may never be healed at all, setting up a prophecy destined to bring about a bad event such as the death of someone or the end of a world/universe, endless pain with the inability to die until the time limit expires (if one is set), dooming someone to become the wielder's mindless slave, and many more. *#*Current wielder: Isadora Whitmore. *#'The Omicron Weapon: Occisor Rex — The Bazooka.' A rocket launcher that once belonged to Mavarus before he ascended into a Creator. It can shoot whatever it wants, but this ability comes with limitations in the form of explosions: No matter what it is, anything shot from Occisor Rex will explode upon impact. Including water, and anti-explosion powder. *#*Current wielder: None. *#'The Pi Weapon: Orbital Shredders — The Sawblades.' A pair of sawblades that orbit around their wielder, they are capable of shredding anything they come in contact with, and they are capable of penetrating any form of armor. They can be thrown by the wielder, and they can be used to trap someone within them. *#*Current wielder: None. *#'The Rho Weapon: Master Emerald — The Gemstone'. It is a direct well of creatoral energy created during a conflict between a mortal race and Chiller, one of the Corruptors, to help the mortals fend off the cold dragon. It is known to have unlimited potential energy, and can also warp reality should the conditions be right for it to do so. It can charge and even supercharge objects and entities it has come into contact with, turning them into what are typically called "Super Forms". These powers make the Master Emerald an object of massive value, most notably to the Anti-Creator Dr. Eggman, whom has often stolen it from its main residence—Angel Island. *#*Current wielder: None, although it is guarded by a certain red echidna... *#'The Sigma Weapon: Nergal — The Parasite.' A parasite that infects its wielder, which it chooses against their will. The host/"wielder" will then horribly mutate to the point of turning into an abomination that is an amalgam of flesh, machine, plant matter, inorganic matter, and extradimensional substances. When their host dies, it moves onto the next one. *#*Current wielder: None. *#'The Tau Weapon: Block of Order — The Block.' An enormous cubical device capable of executing commands that bends reality. It was created by an ancient organization to impose law and order on an anarchic society who couldn't be put in place by the governmental forces. By utilizing this object, the organization became the society's government. It has been shattered into hundreds of Master Command Blocks all over the Multiverse, and all of them must be brought into one place, and reassemble the Block of Order. *#*Current wielder: None. Must be reassembled. *#'The Upsilon Weapon: Magnum Opus — The Pistol.' Once the unused gun of Lucy by the name of Caliber, it split into many pieces after her death, scattering across the Multiverse. Mortals eventually brought those pieces together, and recreated Caliber, now renamed into Magnum Opus. It is known for slaying the Corruptors—predecessors of the Anti-Creators—in one or a few shots. *#*Current wielder: Kalach "Deadeye" Merizan. *#'The Phi Weapon: Ordeal of the Masked King — The Hammer/The Axe.' The only banhammer that a mortal can wield. Striking the ground with it can create an earthquake, "banning" any enemy of the wielder in vicinity, erasing them in the process. The hammer's face can open up to fire a heat beam or a barrage of missiles. The Ordeal can also switch into an axe for chopping power. *#*Current wielder: The Masked King (real name unknown). *#'The Chi Weapon: Infinity Blade — The Gladius.' The first Supreme Weapon to be made, and thus the weakest. A sword forged out of an unobtainable material, it grants limitless power and a strong weapon to whoever wields it (hence its name)—it doesn't discriminate so any good or evil entity can obtain the powers of the Blade. Is somewhat flawed because it was made as a test to see if Supreme Weapons were possible—Excalibur and Pridwen could be seen as a refined version of this weapon that doesn't grant the wielder power and has imagination as a safeguard against most evil. *#*Current wielder: Reaper. *#'The Psi Weapon: Eye of Providence — The Eye.' A gemstone that, when bonded, acts as the wielder's third eye. It grants the wielder a vast array of powers, achieved by bending reality, to the point that the wielder might as well be a Creator without actually being one, because their status as a "Creator" is not permanent, and the Psi Weapon can be removed with ease, should their adversaries manage to do it. And despite its immense power, it is still inferior to Terminus. *#*Current wielder: None. *#'The Omega Weapon: Terminus — The Robot.' A colossal engine of destruction, Terminus has a mind of its own and cannot be controlled or ordered by anyone, not even Skynet, Otherspace, or Mekhane. This mechanical abomination represents the past mortals' sheer determination to slay the Creators because they saw all of them as evil deities. Terminus was never activated because its makers were slain before they got the chance to activate it... at least, not for so long. In terms of base power, Terminus is the most powerful of the Supreme Weapons, being able to take on all of them at once and winning. However, Excalibur and Pridwen can exceed it when their full potential is accessed. *#*Current wielder: None. It cannot be controlled, it cannot be tamed. *#*''Long ago, the mortals have spent one quadrillion years to forge a weapon to fell the Creators: Terminus. The weapon knows nothing of compassion—only destruction.'' Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Category:Lists